


[Podfic] Choice And Statement

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues, Introspection, Mentions of Sexism, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofChoice And Statementby MerfillyAuthor's summary:Uhura contemplates the new skirts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Choice And Statement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choice And Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674445) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/94bhd4lz7luh2gb/Choice%20And%20Statement%20LVL.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:00 | 0.82 MB


End file.
